Traced
by Ithinkyoullknxw
Summary: How do two strangers overcome their growing desire, desperation and need for each other whilst avoiding prison, death and solving a murder case? Will two broken halves be strong enough to make one solid whole? A/U
**_"Serva me, servabo te."_**

 _"Save me and I will save you."_

 **Prologue:**

The squeak of a leather chair and the tapping on a keyboard was all that could be heard in the small Seattle PD office. Arizona was exhausted and with it being gone 3am, she was desperate for her bed. She ran a hand through her perfected blonde curls, shuffling in her blazer uncomfortably. She'd been working on this case for weeks and still they'd had no break meaning she was single-handedly funding the coffee shop next door's existence and almost never sleeping.

They had a distraught man in hospital with 24/7 surveillance who'd arrived covered in blood that wasn't his and unable or refusing to utter a word in the last three weeks. They had a dead body, a silent murderer _(victim?),_ and no witnesses. Sometimes she hated her job.

But she was the best and because she was the best she got the big cases. The ones with the high press coverage, the ridiculously long hours and always a distinct lack of any fucking clue as to how to solve them. She would solve them though, as soon as she could. Anything to stop another innocent victim ending up traumatised for life or worse; in the morgue.

A loud knock in the otherwise silent office made the blonde sigh and call out to whoever was on the other side. _At least she wasn't the only one in this, at least she wasn't alone. Not professionally anyway._

"What do we got, Karev?"

"Nothing new, boss." The younger detective grumbled, the lack of sleep and leads obviously getting to him also.

"All we got is what we already know. The dude still won't spill. He's doing better, still hospitalised but all we know is it's his hand prints on the gun, the dead woman's blood all over him. We know wherever he killed her isn't where they were found but we've got no new leads on that either. We know the body is Leah Murphy she was the girlfriend of the fella in custody, Charles Percy. Both completely clean records, good jobs and lots of friends, close families. None of it adds up at all, boss."

Arizona kept herself to herself, she never associated with her work team in her personal life, not that she had much of one. She was known to be cold, dethatched and damn good at her job. They didn't really know her at all. Still, her and Alex had formed a good working relationship over the couple of years since he'd moved up in the ranks and she definitely thought of him as her second in command, even if not officially.

She blew out a long breath and then swigged her now lukewarm coffee, "Have the team finished checking the traffic cameras yet? We need to contact anyone who was driving past the area in the time he was likely moving the body. There's gotta be something we're missing. This guys a goof, I'll be damned if he managed to pull off the perfect murder and get away with it. Something doesn't sit right with me but I can't for the life of me figure out what we're missing."

Alex just nodded, "I'll get Yang on it now." He left before he could hear the older woman groan, lean back into her chair and mumble to herself.

"Awesome. Absolutely fucking awesome."

This was going to be one hell of a case and something in the pit of her stomach told her it was barely even beginning.

* * *

It was exhausting. Doing nothing; waiting for death. It was exhausting.

A weak hand moves through tangled, bloodied hair. It did nothing to remove the knots that she'd become accustomed to. How long had they been here now? The brunette had lost count after four nights and she was sure it had been many more days.

She was sleeping now. Callie noted how easy it would be. Before she woke she could put one strategically aimed bullet into her already dying body and end their torment. She's a surgeon, she knows how to quickly, painlessly end a life. _Was a surgeon._ She supposes she isn't anything at all anymore. Nothing but a pawn in a game of chess.

All she had left was her dreams. When she slept, everything was okay. She was a person. She had people. To begin with she'd dreamt of big things, things she'd miss out on like tiny children, weddings, an extraordinary love story. Now she dreams of drinking steaming hot coffee. Callie dreams of sitting in the hospital canteen, laughing with her friends. She dreams of a bed, of alcohol, of real food. Dreaming of all the simple things makes her almost forget how lonely she was even when she was free.

They'd spent the first couple of days in vain, desperately trying to understand what was happening, where they were. They were two world class surgeons and they were trapped. No one was coming for them, no one could hear their screams. Callie started to doubt if the real world even existed anymore. Reality seemed far away.

Between them they determined they were in an old abandoned diving pool. It was derelict, void of life. Everything had been removed, the ladders, the boards, everything. They were stuck, trapped.

All that remained was a phone with a rerecorded message and a gun with one bullet.

She's sleeping. She could do it now. It would be easy.

 **A/N Thoughts? This story will only continue if there's enough interest so please, let me know!**


End file.
